sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das letzte Problem
frame|right|Holmes und Watson kurz vor ihrer Abreise in die Schweiz (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Das letzte Problem (The Final Problem) erschien erstmals im Dezember 1893 im Strand Magazine und wurde ein Jahr später mit 10 anderen Fällen in Die Memoiren des Sherlock Holmes veröffentlicht. Der Fall erschien in Deutschland auch unter den Titeln * Der letzte Fall * Sein letzter Fall * Sherlock Holmes' Untergang Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: April/Mai 1891 :Ihre Memoiren weden sich dem Ende zuneigen, Watson, an dem Tage, da ich meine Karriere kröne mit der Ergreifung oder Auslöschung des gefährlichsten und fähigsten Verbrechers in ganz Europa. :(Sherlock Holmes) Professor James Moriarty, der Kopf eines Verbrechersyndikats, reizt Holmes mit der Behauptung, dass niemand ihm seine Straftaten nachweisen könne. Zugleich droht Moriarty seinem Widersacher Holmes mit Vergeltung, sollte der Detektiv dennoch versuchen, sich in seine kriminellen Angelegenheiten zu mischen. Holmes gelingt es, den Großteil von Moriartys Komplizen aufzuspüren und der Polizei zu übergeben. Daraufhin verlässt er gemeinsam mit Dr. Watson schleunigst England. Der rachsüchtige Moriarty verfolgt Holmes und Watson bis nach Meiringen in der Schweiz. Dort kommt es bei den Reichenbachfällen zu einem finalen Zweikampf zwischen Holmes und Moriarty... Handelnde und erwähnte Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Erwähnte Fälle *Dr. Watson erwähnt die Fälle Eine Studie in Scharlachrot und Der Flottenvertrag. *Für das Jahr 1890 soll Watson nur Aufzeichnungen über drei Fälle haben, bei denen er mit Sherlock Holmes zusammenarbeitete. *Holmes berichtet, seine letzten Fälle für die königliche Familie von Skandinavien und die französische Regierung hätte ihn in eine Position gebracht, die ihm erlaube, fortan ein ruhiges Leben zu führen und sich seinen chemischen Forschungen zu widmen. Um was es bei diesen Fällen ging, bleibt offen. *Holmes spricht von über 1000 Fällen, die er bisher bearbeitete. In dem Fall Der Hund der Baskervilles waren es 500 Fälle, das hieße, Holmes hätte in ca. 5 Jahren 500 weitere Fälle bearbeitet. Anmerkungen *Dr. Watson behauptet, noch nie etwas von Professor Moriarty gehört zu haben. In dem Fall Das Tal der Angst, welcher ungefähr zwei Jahre zuvor spielt, kennt er ihn sehr wohl. Dies zeigt, dass Arthur Conan Doyle sich beim Schreiben nur wenig mit den Geschichten beschäftigte, die er bereits geschrieben hatte. *Holmes fürchtet sich bereits hier vor einem Luftgewehr, welches dann erst in Das leere Haus zum Einsatz kommt. *Obwohl er in dieser Geschichte noch nicht erwähnt wird, erfährt man in Das leere Haus, dass Sebastian Moran bei den Ereignissen am Reichenbachfall dabei war. *Der Vorname von Professor Moriarty wird in der Erzählung nicht genannt. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgenden Sammelbänden: *''Sherlock Holmes und der verschwundene Bräutigam'' ( / , Heyne Verlag / Ullstein Verlag) *''Das große Sherlock Holmes Buch'' ( , Piper-Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes - 17 Detektivgeschichten'' ( , Verlag Neues Leben, Übersetzung: Reinhard Hillich und Sabine Thieme) *''Die Abenteuer von Sherlock Holmes'' ( , Boje Verlag, Übersetzung: Karin Sichel) *''Das große Sherlock-Holmes-Buch'' ( , Fischer-Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes'' ( , Anaconda-Verlag, Übersetzung: Kai Kilian) *''Die neuen Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes'' ( , Insel Verlag, Übersetzung: Nikolaus Stingl) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * wurde der Fall innerhalb der Filmreihe mit Eille Norwood als Sherlock Holmes verfilmt. * wurde die Geschichte mit dem Titel Der tödliche Kampf innerhalb der russischen TV-Serie mit Vasily Livanov verfilmt. * beendete in der britischen Fernsehserie die Verfilmung dieses Falls (Episode 13) die zweite Staffel. * diente der Fall als Inspiration für die erste Episode der Zeichentrickserie Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century. * als 18. und letzte Episode der japanischen Serie , welche die Handlung in Holmes' und Watsons Schulzeit verlegt. Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel vom BR, mit Peter Pasetti und Erik Schumann * 2007: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Ronny Great * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker *2017: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die große Sherlock-Holmes-Edition von Der Hörverlag, gelesen von Oliver Kalkofe Comics *1975: Als einzige Ausgabe der DC-Serie Sherlock Holmes *1983: In Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes (III) der Reihe Joyas Literarias Juveniles *1997: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes Zenshū *2006: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Aratana Bouken *2011: Als Das letzte Problem im Band Fünf Fälle für Sherlock Holmes ;Freie Adaptionen der Erzählung: *2018: Innerhalb der Reihe I am Sherlock Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Der Hund der Baskervilles| }} | DANACH= Das leere Haus| }} en:The Adventure of the Final Problem es:El problema final pt-br:O problema final Letzte Problem